True Love That Saved The Darkened Soul
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: The more women Venomania brought to the mansion, the more one of them felt neglected. But even through all the feelings of neglect and loneliness, she still loves him to no end.


**Hello dear friends! I have become obsessed with The Madness Of Duke Venomania and eventually came up with this piece of work! I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

True Love That Saved The Darkened Soul

Duke Sateriajis Venomania was no ordinary human. He was a tall man with flawless white skin, long purple hair, and sharp amethyst colored eyes. His build was slender yet muscular, and above all, he was very handsome. But even a gorgeous being like him had his own dark secrets.

. . .

Name: Lukana Octo

Age: 21

Occupation: Tailor

The woman that worked at Enbizaka's tailor shop was the first.

Sateriajis had a lavish room set up for her in the second floor of the basement. She was curious as to why there were more rooms in the basement, but at the same time she didn't care. It didn't matter to her if he had another woman. As long as she could love this man, she was fine.

Lukana was given access to every part of the mansion. She loved the gardens and the library quite a bit, but what the tailor loved the most were her times with the Duke. Every night they would cuddle up in her bed and showed their love to one another. They often took walks in the garden and either played chess (which always led to time in the bedroom) or just simply enjoyed each other's company, which often ended with the exchanging of "I love you."

Lukana really loved this man and wanted to be with him always. For seven years, things were perfect for Sateriajis and Lukana.

Then things started to change.

. . .

Name: Mikulia Greonio

Age: 18

Occupation: Peasant

The peasant girl that lived in an old-run down cottage and was always in rags was the second.

Mikulia was shown the lavish rooms in the basement and soon she and the Duke were expressing their love. She had quickly made friends with Lukana and both women were treated equally.

Whenever the Duke was with Mikulia, Lukana never became jealous because she still had her times with Sateriajis and she still loved him.

Two years later things continued to change.

. . .

Name: Melis Belzenia

Age: 22

Occupation: Princess of the empire of Belzenia

The woman that was the princess of a faraway empire was the third.

Lukana and Mikulia were by the front door when the Duke entered the mansion with a young brunette in a very fancy dress.

She was shown the lavish quarters in the basement and like Mikulia, ended up in the Duke's bed moments later. Melis had explained that she was a princess, which intrigued Sateriajis even more.

He began spending more time with her which Mikulia was all right with. But Lukana began to feel jealous and left out. Her times with the Duke had decreased greatly, but she still loved the man to no end.

Things only got worse for Lukana two years later.

. . .

Name: Gumina Glassred

Age: 21

Occupation: Aristocrat

The woman that was the Duke's childhood friend and love interest was the fourth.

Gumina was no doubt the Duke's new favorite. He would spend almost every minute with her. Mikulia and Melis had no problem with her, but the loneliness and neglect Lukana was feeling was becoming almost unbearable. On some days, Lukana would stay in the basement and cry. Mikulia would often console her when she needed it.

Lukana never wanted Gumina dead. She just wanted her times with the Duke again. Even after feeling lonely and neglected, she still loved Sateriajis to no end.

Three years later, things took a massive turn for Lukana, Sateriajis, and the other women.

. . .

Name: ?

Age: ?

Occupation: ?

The Duke opens the door to a blonde haired "woman." Lukana noticed this "woman" and became quite suspicious; tall height, broad shoulders, almost masculine face. Something wasn't right. She turned to return to the basement, but in mere moments, a blood curdling scream was heard.

Lukana turned again and when she saw the blond wig, she began to panic.

The Duke was on the floor surrounded by the colors of red and lavender.

The blue-haired man held a bloody knife that his poison, stood over the fallen Duke and laughed triumphantly.

Lukana could hear the basement door fly open and the rapid footsteps of the women as run out of the mansion.

Sateriajis forces his head up and stretches his hand to the last one that left the mansion.

"I haven't told you that I love you!"

Lukana ran up to the fallen man and cradled his face in her hands.

. . .

Name: Lukana Octo

Age: 35

Occupation: Bride

Sateriajis was able to function without Lukana's help months later. She had stayed with him through the whole ordeal. Nearly everything was back to normal. Sadly, even though he can function, the Duke was left in a weak state.

On one particular night, the Duke wanted to know why Lukana did what she did.

"Why do you stay to help me?"

She sits beside him on the couch. 'I loved you before what you did and I still do now."

"Even after all the times I've ignored you?"

"Yes, even through all that. Why did you tell me you love me when you clearly love Gumina?"

He stroked her face. "You've misunderstood. The love I had for Gumina could never compare to what I have for you."

The Duke takes out a small purple box. "I want to prove it to you." He opens the box revealing a beautiful silver ring with three pink gems in the center.

"Lukana Octo, will you marry me?"

Happily crying, the tailor speaks. "Yes Duke of course!"

Sateriajis slides the ring on her finger and soon their lips met.

"I love you Lukana Octo."

She began stroking his face. "I love you too Duke Sateriajis Venomania."

**Did you enjoy it? I only went with the women that had singing roles in the song, and the entire time the women were the Duke's wives. But with Lukana, he wanted to make it official by proposing to her.**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
